Pull me out of the Dark
by BuddhaCat
Summary: Maybe a cold mission to the Netherlands really was worth it. Soul and Maka get sent to the Netherlands for a dangerous mission. What if this dangerous mission brings them closer? SoMa, T for mild swearing, violence. Ratings might change.


**I do NOT own Soul Eater, you know what... I don't even own these hands I'm typing with, well anyway this is a new fic I'm starting, hope you like it, remember to R&R! Enjoy~!**

Cold bits of frozen water scattered across Maka's view. Landing one by one on her eyelashes as she frequently blinked to get them off. She shook the snow off her hair that some have already taken their place of melting into cold liquid. She glanced around the empty ruins, searching. Soul was also searching. Particles raining down on his snow-white hair making it nearly visible to spot. Every time he would turn his head to another direction the snow would slowly fall off and land on the snow covered street. He squinted his eyes, in hopes of getting better vision but it didn't work well. Snow would cover his vision as he continuously wiped his eyes. It was snowing hard, it was possibly forming into a blizzard. Doing a mission in the winter was tough, especially when the only source of light were the street lights that flickered on and off frequently. The only source of light was the moon and the stars that shined brightly. The two were assigned to a mission to hunt down a Evil Human that has been devouring the lost souls that roamed the old ruins in the Netherlands. It was a mission that was personally given to them because many have failed and never seen again.

"Hey Maka, you see anything?" Soul asked, turning his attention towards his meister.

Maka shook her head. "No look here, let's look in another area." she suggested as she began walking. Soul nodded and walked besides her, not letting his guard down. The snow crunched underneath their feet at every step they made. Maka carefully examined every forlorn building, searching for the Pre-Kishin. They stopped when they reached a old well that was covered in moss which the snow happily laid atop on. Maka and Soul approached the well, examining it closely. Maka then dauntlessly looked over inside the well, standing on the tips of her feet to get a better look. Soul anxiously watched his technician introspect the insides of the abandoned well.

To cure his anxiousness he came up with an excuse. "I doubt you'll find him in there." Soul said, crossing his arms while simultaneously tapping his right foot.

Maka drew her self from the well and looked at Soul. "Your right, it was pointless looking for him in there, let's keep looking though," she said as she turned her attention away from him and onto the abandoned buildings. Maka walked towards a rather small building, she looked through the windows that once held glass. Inspecting every corner.

Soul's bare hands were getting cold. Unlucky for them they weren't told it was going to snow so they had the lack of clothes. Soul dug his hands in his pockets in attempted of keeping them warm. He slowly walked besides Maka who was still looking through the windows. "You want me to check the other side?" he asked, motioning at the other side of the town.

Maka shook her head immediately as if she didn't have to think. "No, it's best if we stay together, just in case. It's most likely that's what the Pre-Kishin wants." she said, giving up on the building.

Soul sighed, able to see his breath before him. "Alright," he said simply. Soul looked up at the clouded dark sky. The lune laughed it's usual creepy laugh at their failing attempts to find the Evil Human. Soul snorted and turned his attention back at Maka who was making her way towards another building. He followed her to the next house. It was large, but not large enough to be suitable to live in. The majority of the roof has collapsed, a wall was missing as well as the windows, and the insides of the house looked like a disaster mixed in a winter wonderland, as if a little miniature tornado made it's way into the house. "Wow..." he began as he stepped through the missing doorway, closely following Maka. "This place is more messed up than my room." Maka giggled slightly at his comment but still kept her guard on. She looked behind planks of fallen wood but only to find nothing. Soul checked another room, only to find smashed up piles of bricks, wood, crushed furniture, and snow which layered it neatly like hot fudge on an ice cream sundae. He turned his attention towards Maka who has just entered the room. "There's nothing here." he informed her so she wouldn't waste her time looking. "Do you sense anything?" he asked.

Maka took a deep breath and closed her eyes, waiting for something to signal her that something was there. She waited at least two minutes, but ended with the same result, nothing. Maka opened her green eyes and shook her head, causing the snow to gently fall off her head. "Nothing, it's completely empty." she told him.

Soul sighed. "Alright, we've been here long enough, we're going to have to go back to the village and spend a night there and come back tomorrow night." he said, beginning to walk out of the room. Maka nodded and followed closely behind him. After they walked out of the building the two made their way towards the exit.

"Whoever this guy is he's a good hider, it's too bad we didn't find him." Maka said disappointingly as she focused at the white ground.

Soul shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah well I don't feel like playing hide and go seek with him, I feel like laying down on a bed and taking a nap." he said as his blinking became heavier.

Maka looked up from the ground and to Soul, who crossed his arms behind his head. She smiled. "Well, if there's one bed in the hotel you're sleeping on the floor." she teased. Not to Maka's surprise, his head and eyes shot open.

"What! No way! That's not going to happen!" he shouted, causing a couple of crows to squawk and fly out of the snow-layered trees.

Maka laughed at his reaction. "I'm just kidding, I already checked in the place, it has two beds."

Soul cooled down and sighed of relief. "Oh, well that's good..." he said, slightly embarrassed of his sudden outburst. _Not cool..._ he thought as he drew his arms from the back of his head.

After five minutes of silent walking, they finally reached the exit which was a short distance away. "We'll check the rest of the town tomorrow. He only comes out at night." Maka suggested as she pushed the icy gate open with the help of her weapon.

Soul nodded. "Sounds fair enough, and we'll have more energy, the walk getting here was exhausting."

"Yeah." Maka agreed. "Good thing that we made it to a village or we might have been camping in the snow."

Soul thought about what would happen if they had to camp in the snow. Surely with the lack of clothes they would wake up only to find they were frozen in ice cubes. Soul shivered, the thought made him even more colder than he already was. He turned his head to Maka who was only wearing her vest, long coat, and a skirt while he was wearing a black leather jacket, a t-shirt, and pants. He noticed Maka wasn't cold at all. She wasn't shivering, in fact, it looked like she didn't mind the icy cold snow at all. Soul crossed his arms, each hand grasping the upper part of a arm. "You're not cold?" Soul asked, rubbing his hands up and down his arms in attempt to create friction.

Maka shook her head. "Just don't think about it and you won't be cold." she said.

Soul lifted a brow. Was she seriously not cold because she wasn't thinking about it. "Um,.. well you know... it's kinda hard to when YOU'RE SURROUNDED BY IT!" Soul shouted, gripping his arms harder causing it to turn red underneath his leather jacket. "I mean seriously, all your in is a skirt and a long trench coat that's not even buttoned up all the way." he said pointing his finger at her coat.

Maka looked down on her coat. "It's suppose to be like that..." she said, a small tint of anger in her voice.

"Eh...?" Was all Soul could say at the moment. "Oh, I didn't know... haha, I guess I don't know your weird fashion well."

"Maka Chop~!"

Soul clutched his head instantly after he chopped him. "Ah damn it, what the hell?" he cursed, rubbing the bump on the back of his head. "You're going to perforate my head one day, woman!"

Maka just grinned like she accomplished a hard word search. "You should be the one talking. The only time I've seen a guy wear a headband was a drag-queen at the Death-City parade."

Soul shot up instantly, regardless of his throbbing head. "Don't talk shit about headbands," he glared, but not in a threatening manner.

Maka shrugged and she looked ahead and saw small buildings. She squinted her eyes, as they got closer the vision improved. "Look there's village." she pointed out, _Wow, that wasn't a far walk at all, _she thought. It was a small village, probably containing only about two or three hundred people, the buildings were small and snow layered it like a blanket. Barely anyone was outside, the only people that were outside were the villagers who were rushing to get home. Soul and Maka reached the entrance and both sighed of relief. "Ah, finally." Maka panted. "Let's go to the hotel." Maka said as she began walking to the desired location. Soul followed her, taking a good look around. Dull street lights lit the icy streets, flickering on and off continuously like lights you would see in a horror movie. The hotel wasn't far from the entrance at all. It was only just minutes away, a sign in Dutch flashed, underneath the Dutch sign it said 'Village Hotel'.

The two casually walked in and walked up the stairs to their room. After climbing a few flights of stairs they reached their room. Room 212. Maka took out a gold key from her trench coat pocket and put it in the keyhole, then turning it to unlock the door. When she opened it Soul immediately ran in and plopped down on the bed. Maka closed the door and followed his actions and plopped down as well on the bed next to him. "I'm so tired~~" Soul said, his voice muffled in the pillow. (Note: He's on his stomach.)

Maka yawned. The bed wasn't the most comfortable in the world but it had to do, it was better than sleeping in the snow. Maka's eyes peered around the room, it was a decent looking room. It had yellow walls, a white ceiling, and a faded teal blue carpet. Paintings of scenery, most likely the Netherlands were placed neatly on the walls. So neatly and even that even Kid wouldn't complain. There was a small wooden desk and a phone that rested on top of it. There was a small sink and microwave, there was also a coffee maker on a small counter next to a mini-fridge. Maka got off the bed when she noticed the coffee maker, there was small packets of coffee beans next to it. Soul yawned and rolled on his back. He noticed Maka getting up. "Hey where are you going?" he asked.

Maka ignored his question. "Would you like some coffee?" she asked, holding up the small packet.  
>"You're shaking."<p>

Soul nodded and wrapped the quilted blanket around himself. "Yes please, that would be prefect." Even though he was tired and he wanted to sleep, he need some hot coffee to warm him up, the blankets provided little no warmth. Soul decided to watch TV while she was brewing the coffee and reached over and picked up the remote that was resting on a wooden night-table between his and Maka's bed. He turned on the TV and flipped through the channels only to find everything was in an entirely different language. "Damn." he muttered.

Maka looked over to Soul who was tapping the button at the remote furiously. "What?" she asked, concerned.

"Everything's in Dutch! There isn't even subtitles." he complained, then finally giving up and turned the TV off.

Maka shrugged and returned to brewing the coffee. "Oh well, it can't be helped."

"That's so stupid, if almost everything in this village has English subtitles why didn't they make any for TV channels?" he ranted, crossing his arms like a spoiled child who couldn't get a lolipop. Soul continued ranting endlessly on how they should add subtitles, Maka grew tired of it.

Maka walked over to where Soul was and picked up the remote. Before Soul was going to ask what she was doing she clicked a button on the remote and turned on the English subtitles. Soul stared at her wide eyed. "There... now stop bitching." Maka said as she walked back to the coffee maker.

**Okay, I'm going to stop here because it's getting REALLY late lol, Tell me what you think, is it good? Bad? So horrible it should be buried in the Egyptian deserts? Well leave me a review and tell me! Thanks for reading! :D**


End file.
